It is believed that the linear organization of natural collagen fibers in tendons results in optimal stiffness and strength at low strains under tensile loads. However, this organization makes repairing tissue such as ruptured or lacerated tendons difficult. Current suturing techniques to join split ends of tendons, while providing sufficient mechanical strength to prevent undue gapping, are often inadequate to carry normal loads and may not ever allow the tendon to regain its original mechanical properties or mobility. Immobilization protocols used to restore tendon congruity may result in scar formation at the repair site and peripheral adhesions that can limit excursions. One or more similar issues may be associated with conventional ligament repair techniques.